Zonnepoot: Klad: Rooksters Keuzes
thumb|Dit is de voorkant van Rooksters keuzesDit is een verhaal dat gaat over Rookster van Wraak. Het verhaal gaat over de keuzes die hij moet maken om uiteindelijk de leider te worden die je in wraak ziet. (misschien kloppen de leeftijden van de katten niet helemaal met wraak ,maar ik probeer het zo kloppend mogelijk te maken) De Katten: LichtClan: Leider: Netelster; langharige, witgrijze kater. Commandant: Hazelstroom; donkerbruine poes met een lichtere buik (Leerling: Eenpoot). Medicijnkat: Sijpelsteen; witte kater met een grijze vlek op zijn hoofd. Krijgers: Notenpels; bruinrode kater (Leerling: Vleermuispoot). Kwartelstaart; bruine kater met kleine, witte vlekjes (Leerling: Beukpoot). Uilenvlucht; jonge, donkerbruine poes met heldere ogen. Merelvel; witte poes met bruine vlekken. Kriebelpels; zwartwit gevlekte kater met een vieze, onverzorgde vacht. Stormpoel; langharige, donkergrijze kater (Leerling: Snelpoot). Doodblad; lichtbruine kater. Leerlingen: Eenpoot; bruine cyperse poes met witte plekken. Vleermuispoot; groot, sterk, gespierd zwart katertje met scherpe klauwen. Beukpoot; bruine katertje met lichtere buik en poten. Snelpoot; klein, zwartwit katertje. Moederkatten: Vorstbloem; witgrijs gevlekte poes, moeder van Stormpoels jongen: Rookkit, Steenkit en Zilverkit. Bloesemvacht; lapjespoes met helderblauwe ogen en een gladde vacht, moeder van Notenpels’ jongen: Appelkit, Sterrenkit, Lichtkit en Schaduwkit. Regenhart; grijze cyperse poes, zwanger van Kwartelstaarts jongen. Kittens: Rookkit; langharig, zwartgrijs katertje. Steenkit; donkergrijs katertje. Zilverkit; langharig, zilvergrijs katertje. Appelkit; mooi wit poesje met rode vlekken. Sterrenkit; lapjespoesje met veel witte plekken. Lichtkit; lapjespoesje met groene ogen. Schaduwkit; lichtrood poesje met zwartige vlekjes. Oudsten; Kreukelstaart; donkerbruine cyperse kater meteen knik in zijn staart. Hoofdstuk 1 ‘’Wanneer zijn hun oogjes open?’’ vroeg Rookkit aan Vorstbloem die samen met hem en zijn broertjes naar de pasgeboren kittens van Bloesemvacht keken. ‘’Vergeet niet dat Zilverkit zijn ogen pas een paar dagen geleden open heeft gedaan en het nog wel even kan duren.’’ Rookkit speurde de vier kittens af of eentje haar ogen misschien al open had. Lichtkit en Schaduwkit, die dicht tegen elkaar aan lagen, hadden ze nog dicht. Ook Sterrenkit had haar oogjes nog stijf gesloten, waar was Appelkit eigenlijk? Het rood-witte poesje lag niet meer naast haar zusjes bij Bloesemvachts buik, hij draaide zich om om het aan Vorstbloem te vertellen toen hij recht in de geopende, vrolijke, bruine ogen van Appelkit keek. ‘’Mama! Appelkit heeft haar ogen open!’’ riep hij opgewonden tegen Vorstbloem, alleen leken zij en Appelkits moeder het al te weten. Hij begeleide het poesje met zijn staart naar buiten, er was daar natuurlijk zoveel te zien! ‘’Wat is dat?’’ vroeg Appelkit aan hem, wijzend op het leerlingenhol. ‘’Dat is het leerlingenhol, daar slapen we helaas pas over een maan of vijf.’’ Appelkit knikte en rende naar Snelpoot toe die voor het leerlingenhol een schijngevecht tegen Eenpoot deed. ‘’Mag ik dat ook leren?’’ vroeg Appelkit aan de twee leerlingen. Eigenlijk wilde Rookkit het ook wel, hij durfde het alleen nooit te vragen als Vleermuispoot, die arrogante muizenkeutel, in de buurt was. ‘’Natuurlijk.’’ Antwoorde Snelpoot gelukkig, toen kwam Vleermuispoot met een muis aangelopen. ‘’Wat doen die twee kleintjes hier?’’ riep hij verrast, ‘’Die horen thuis in de kraamkamer!’’ Rookkit gebaarde Appelkit dat ze beter weg konden gaan maar ze ging er tegenin. ‘’Waarom moeten we weg?’’ vroeg ze verontwaardigd. Vleermuispoot pakte haar bij haar nekvel om haar terug naar de kraamkamer te brengen. Appelkit stribbelde tegen en kreeg de kans zich los te wurmen, ze viel uit de kaken van Vleermuispoot. Rookkit wilde haar nog waarschuwen maar hij kreeg geen geluid meer door zijn keel. Onder de plek waar Appelkit viel was Beukpoot net bezig geweest een gat in de omheining van het kamp te maken, zo slordig als hij meestal was, had hij een paar braamslierten laten liggen waar Appelkit nu recht in viel. ‘’I-ik zie nog steeds alles wazig!’’ mauwde Appelkit angstig tegen Sijpelsteen en Bloesemvacht. ‘’Ik verwacht ook nog niet dat het na een dag over is.’’ Mauwde Sijpelsteen tegen het poesje. Snelpoot kwam samen met Vleermuispoot binnen, de zwarte leerling ging meteen weer naar buiten alsof het hem niks kon schelen wat hij met Appelkit gedaan had. ‘’Sorry voor mijn broer.’’ Mauwde Snelpoot droevig, ‘’Sijpelsteen, heb jij misschien iets tegen zijn gedrag?’’ hij schudde zijn hoofd, ‘’Daar kan ik helaas niks aan doen.’’ Rookkit keek naar Appelkit, ze had een goudachtige pulp op haar ogen zitten en spinnenwebben op haar schaafwonden. Opeens kreeg hij een spijtig gevoel, hij was degene geweest die Appelkit mee naar buiten genomen had, hij was verantwoordelijk voor haar verwondingen. Bloesemvacht liep naar hem toe, ‘’Het is niet jouw schuld, als ze alleen naar buiten was gegaan had dit ook kunnen gebeuren.’’ Rookkit voelde zich al iets beter en liep weer naar de kraamkamer terug, binnen zag hij dat Vorstbloem zich over de kittens van Bloesemvacht bekommerd had nu ze weg was. Sterrenkit had blijkbaar ook haar oogjes al geopend en trippelde naar hem toe. ‘’Gaat Appelkit echt dood?’’ piepte ze angstig. ‘’nee hoor.’’ Mauwde hij zelfverzekerd, ook al was hij dat absoluut niet. Rookkit rolde zich op tussen de andere kittens tegen zijn moeders buik, Wat als Appelkit echt stierf door zijn schuld? Hoofdstuk 2 Rookkit tikte verveeld tegen de mosbal, Vorstbloem had gezegd dat, om Appelkit uit zijn hoofd te krijgen, het een goed idee was om iets anders te gaan doen. ‘’Waarom doe je zo stom?’’ vroeg Sterrenkit, ze vond dat Rookkit zich erg aanstelde en wilde de bal weer krijgen. ‘’Mijn zusje gaat niet dood hoor, dat heb je zelf gezegd.’’ Rookkit draaide zich boos om, ‘’Maar misschien word ze wel blind!’’ Sterrenkit keek hem bang aan. ‘’Sterrenkit, Rookkit. Kom eens kijken!’’ Rookkit mocht dan wel boos zijn, maar nieuwsgierig was hij ook. ‘’Wat is er?’’ vroeg hij terwijl hij samen met Sterrenkit naar binnen ging. Twee bladgroene oogjes keken hen vrolijk aan. ‘’Lichtkit heeft ze ook open!’’ riep Sterrenkit enthousiast en ze nam haar zusje mee naar buiten. Nu stond Rookkit weer alleen in de kraamkamer, Zilverkit en Steenkit waren een door hen bedacht spelletje aan het doen. Ze moesten dan proberen zo dicht mogelijk bij Vleermuispoot zien te komen zonder dat hij het merkte. Nu sloeg hij zijn klauwtjes in Regenharts staart, de grijs gestreepte poes schoot gillend overeind. ‘’Als je je verveelt moet je dit niet gaan doen!’’ Rookkit liep de kraamkamer uit, hij was voordat hij met Sterrenkit ging spelen al bij Appelkit langs geweest. Hij bedacht dat het geen kwaad kon haar weer een bezoekje te brengen in het medicijnhol. Appelkit lag op een mosbed, haar ogen gingen nog steeds verscholen achter een laag van die goudkleurige kruiden. Tot Rookkits verbazing vond hij ook Zilverkit in het medicijnhol. ‘’Heeft Vleermuispoot je te pakken gekregen?’’ grapte Rookkit. ‘’Uhm, nee. Ik wilde eigenlijk Sijpelsteen wat gaan vragen.’’ Oh, ga je gang maar, ik zal je niet tot last zijn.’’ Toen hij naar buiten ging dacht hij opeens dat hij vergeten was te vragen hoe het met Appelkit ging. Dat doe ik straks wel. Hij liep naar de hoop verse prooi maar bedacht zich op het laatste moment, Appelkit kan nog geen muizen eten. Dus pakte hij maar een muis en bracht die naar Kreukelstaart, misschien wilde hij wel in de ruil voor de muis een verhaal vertellen. Hij trippelde onhandig onder het gewicht van de muis naar het hol van de oudsten. Tot zijn verbazing zat nu ook Doodblad daarbinnen, ‘’Wat doe jij hier?’’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. ‘’Kleintje, Terwijl jij nog sliep heeft Netelster mijn Oudsteceremonie gehouden.’’ Rookkit had nooit echt gemerkt dat Doodblad oud was, maar nu was het wel wat duidelijker te merken. Rond zijn snuit had hij wat grijze haartjes en zijn vacht was dof, ‘’Dan kunnen jullie de muis delen.’’ Rookkit liet zijn muis voor de twee katers vallen. ‘’Kun je ons dan nu vertellen waarom Vleermuispoot zo irritant doet?’’ Steenkit, Sterrenkit en Lichtkit waren er ook bij komen zitten. ‘’Dat is een ingewikkeld verhaal.’’ Zei Doodblad. ‘’Jullie moeten weten dat voordat jullie er waren er nog een leerling was, haar naam was Lavendelpoot en ze was een prachtige blauwgrijze poes met lavendelkleurige ogen. Zij en Vleermuispoot waren de beste vrienden, en eigenlijk waren ze nog veel meer dan dat. Op een dag waren ze samen met hun mentors, Merelvel en Notenpels, op patrouille toen een bende zwerfkatten aanviel. Ze doodde Lavendelpoot en sindsdien was Vleermuispoot niet meer dezelfde. Hij haatte zijn mentor en Merelvel haatte hij nog meer, zij hadden er niks aan gedaan om Lavendelpoot te redden. Maar het meest van allemaal haat hij zichzelf, hij kon haar ook niet helpen en zag zijn liefde voor zijn ogen sterven.’’ Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Warrior Cats Categorie:Rookster Categorie:Wraak Categorie:Superedities Categorie:Superedities Zonnepoot